These Ties That Bind
by WhyIsARavenLikeAWritingDesk
Summary: The story of what led to Loki's madness and how he felt about his loss of control.
1. Chapter 1

**I just saaw Thor and thought it was awsome! I also wanted to be one of the first ones to do something for Loki. I think I might so a sequal, so review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>It was twilight, as close to night as Asgard would get, and Loki, Odin's son, had lost himself in the Great Gardens. The silence that surrounded him did not reflect the inner turmoil that raged within the young man. He mumbled to himself, unaware of his surroundings, and eventually the sorrow won out over the rage and Loki had to collapse onto a bench, lest he do so on the ground. Tears ran from the corners of his ivy green eyes, but he did not shake or sob; he had long passed the point of giving that much energy to his disappointments.<p>

After the tears had dried salty tracks on his face, and twilight had stood for many hours, the God of Mischief and Lies stood from his perch and began to wander further into the Gardens. He doubted he would ever feel the need to return to Odin's hall, but knew it would be necessary by dawn. Loki wanted to at least keep away until his brother's celebration was over.

Odin's son finally began to take in the beauty of the Gardens, to try and distract himself from the thoughts bouncing and tumbling around his head, and realize that the roses and vines were encased in frost and dusted in snow. This was odd, not only because Asgard's winter only came once a century or so, but because the Great Gardens were spelled to keep the same atmosphere at all times.

Loki touched a rose bud, to examine it further, and felt his fingers tingle in a completely foreign way. A sudden sound of glass shattering caught his attention and altogether made him curious. Loki turned several corners, and as he grew closer to the center of the Gardens, the frost, ice, and snow spread to cover every plant, bench, even the ground and invade the air. The last corner to turn to reach the center was blocked by a sheet of ice and the god nearly ran head-on into it. The sheet couldn't have been very thick, but breaking it would warrant more attention that he wanted.

The familiar trickle of magic wiggled its way up his spine, over his shoulders, and down his arms to collect in his palms. The green-black-blue fire he was so fond of licked his fingers in welcome. Warmth radiated from his hands and, like always, his heart ache for some reason unknown to him. Even without touching the ice, the fire in his hands began to turn he crystal-like sheet to liquid. It wasn't long until the heat and warmth turned the ice to nothing but muddy water beneath his feet. The mud on his boots didn't draw his attention like the woman behind the ice did.

She was sitting on the bench in the very center of the Gardens and was draped in some kind of black, blue, and white fabric. A book was clutched in her pale hands, though it wasn't open. Even from so far away Loki could tell the book was worn and well loved. Long blue-blond hair spilled from her head into a disheveled braid. He nose was delicate and her lips were full. On the cheek he could see, there were three black lines that highlighted the sharpness of her cheekbones. Loki could not tell what her eyes were the color of, but was sure they were no less magnificent and beautiful than she was.

Unaware that much time had passed, Loki could not decide what to do. Should he maybe confront this woman about the odd weather conditions? Or should he leave her alone, to go undisturbed until the next person should stumble upon her?

It seemed the decision was snatched from him when bright orange-red eyes met his. He and the woman kept eyes contact for longer than Loki could keep track of, but she was suddenly standing and walking towards him. As she grew close, she looked him over, like he had done to her. She was rather short, Loki realized, for someone who had appeared so long limbed; the woman only reached his shoulder. When he could help it no longer, Loki blinked and the woman was gone.

He retraced his steps and returned to his father's palace in a stupor-like state, seemingly unable to even spare a word to his mother, whom he passed in the hall. Alone again, in the privacy of his own rooms, Loki shed his armor, carelessly laying it over a table, and sat down on his bed. From his seat, the dark haired man could see the Gardens and, if only his imagination, the snow that still lay on the ground. Twilight was growing to dawn when the god's head finally met his pillow and he slept.

* * *

><p>It was only a few hours, if that even, before Loki was awakened by his brother bursting into his room. Thor threw open the curtains that had been keeping most of the sunlight away and Loki hissed, eyes watering in the sudden brightness.<p>

"Why do you sleep, brother? Mother is worried about you."

"Why do you feel the need to invade my rooms at everyone's beck and call?" Loki snarled. "You can tell Mother that I am fine. I only wish to be left alone."

"I didn't see you at the celebration last night," Thor said, ignoring his brother's words.

"That's because I wasn't there. Get out."

"Why do you always avoid father and me? Why must you always be alone?"

Thor questioned on, not noticing Loki's clenched fist or how his magic flickered in and out uncontrollably.

"Get out!" Loki yelled, raising his voice for the first time Thor had heard. "Get out!"

The dark haired man leapt from his bed and stormed towards his brother, who backed away in surprise. Loki's green-black-blue fire engulfed his arms, magic spill out of him like blood from a fatal wound. His eyes burned with nasty intention for his brother. Thor hadn't been this fearful since he was a small child. The God of Thunder bound backwards at an alarming rate, afraid of his own brother.

"Get out!" Loki screamed again.

Thor stumbled out the door and Loki slammed it shut. The dark haired god bent over at the waist, breathing hard, eyes wide. Magic seeped out from his mouth every time that he breathed. His arms shook and his knees were weak. Loki stumbled back to his bed and flopped down, unable to stand anymore. The flames, burning neither his skin nor anything around him, slowly receded until the skin on his face, arms, and bare chest glistened with barely contained energy. His body shook, and he leaned on his knees, watching his hands tremble. Falling tears mixed with sweat.

"What is wrong with me?" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Thor was walking the hallways of his father's palace, contemplating whether or not he should recount the events of earlier to his mother or father. He turned down another hallway and came to a stop. A woman was walking towards him, and it wasn't quite that she was extraordinarily beautiful that made him pause. It was her aura. Despite the loveliness of her face and figure, Thor felt unimaginably cold and lonely. She paused before him, her dangerous, bright orange-red eyes met his baby blues, and asked,<p>

"I am looking for Loki. Could you point me in his direction?"

"He's in his room, milady. But why do you seek my brother?"

"You must be Thor, then," she said. "Pity."

She continued on without further word.


	2. Chapter 2

The sequel to _These Ties That Bind_ is now up! It's titled _Towers of Might, How They Fall_! Yay! Go read it!


End file.
